Mindless slaughter
by DemonDragon000
Summary: Simply a little fun for two of my characters from my other story lots of blood so R
1. Default Chapter

Mindless slaughter

I have two characters that I have in my other story that are alien/predator so I decided to make a new story with them don't have any idea how long it is going to be! I am a sick little girl I like-like both aliens and predators. Slash is a mix of predator and alien. Spike is an alien.

Slash and Spike ran through a forest. Slash grabbed her spear and extended it in front of her. She jumped up and brought her spear down like a sword and slashed the creature infront of her. The creature reared up as Spike ran from the under growth and drove his second mouth into the creature's underbelly. The creature roared as its body started to convulge. Slash jumped on the things back and plunged her hand into the back of the skull and pulled out the spine with the skull attached. Spike jumped onto the body as it fell and he joined Slash on the body. Slash started to purr and the skull and spine in her hands floated away. Spike and Slash went invisible as a rumbling shook the forest. A giant bear came out of the forest. Slash and Spike appeared in a tree. Slash put her spear away and released her wrist blades. She jumped at the bear and plunged her blades into its back. The bear roared and another bear ran out and ran at Slash. Spike jumped from the tree and landed on the bear. The bear clawed at Spike and cut Spike's tail. Spike hissed and held his tail over the bear. Spike's blood quickly dripped down on the bear's head. Slash had pulled her blades from the bear's back and had allowed the bear to turn around. The bear charged her and tackled her head on. Slash thinking quickly grabbed the bear and flipped it. She then grabbed her knife and slit the bear's throat. She looked over to see the other bear mostly dissolved. "That was a good killing," Slash purred. "Yes," Spike said coming up to Slash. Slash kneeled down and held the cut part of his tail in her hands. Slash started to make clicking noises and the cut healed. They took the skull and spine from the bear that Slash killed and they walked back to the ship and took off heading to the next hunting ground.

Sorry it is so short but it will become longer. I was sorta rushed to put this up there will be more chapters!


	2. Mindless Slaughter chapter 2

Mindless slaughter chapter 2

Sorry about how short my first chapter was and I would like to give a little background on Slash. She is the daughter of the queen alien on the alien planet and a predator warrior named Scar, not the Scar from the movie. She is versed in all weapons and has a little bit of magical powers. Spike is like her boyfriend/protector. Slash can change her appearance to suit the situation. She can look like an alien or a predator. She can use her tail like an extra arm and can swing it like a sword. Ask me if you would like a better description. Also Spike has the ability to go invisible. I don't own aliens or predators.

The ship landed on a lush green planet. Slash put her spear away and picked up a shoulder cannon. Spike waited in a corner and sharpened his claws with a knife. They went out of the ship and quickly Slash cloaked and Spike went invisible. They ran through the forests and stopped when the ground beneath them began to shake. A giant elephant-like creature walked in front of them and Slash decloaked. Slash grabbed her knife and jumped onto the things back. She drove her knife deep into the thing's back. The thing reared up and batted its ears hitting Slash repeatedly. Slash fell off after a particularly hard hit and Spike jumped out and caught her. The elephant started to run away. Slash's knife still in its back.

"No one steals from me!" Slash cried. Slash quickly removed her armor and put it in a bush. Quickly her skin turned to a hard outer casing and her head became longer. Her clawed hands became harder and more like true claws. She roared and she and Spike took off through the trees after the creature. They quickly caught up and found the thing with a bunch more of its own kind. Slash jumped on the one with her knife in it and grabbed the knife. She then jumped back and trust the knife into the trunk of the tree they were on. Slash then transformed her arm back into her normal arm and raised her hand. Suddenly her shoulder cannon and one set of wrist blades floated up to her. She set the shoulder cannon on her shoulder and attached the wrist blades to her arm. She roared again and fired a blast to the ground below one of the creatures. The creature reared up and Spike quickly trust his tail into the creature's brain. The creature fell and all the other creatures ran away from it.

"So the hunt has begun!" Spike cried giving chase.

"Yes it has my dear!" Slash roared as she also gave chase slashing at the things legs when they got to close. Slash jumped up and drove her second mouth into one of the things back as she drove her tail into the spine. The creature fell and Slash watched Spike did the same to another one of the creatures. Finally the only one remaining was the original one they had seen. Slash transformed back and all her armor appeared on her. She aimed her cannon on the creature's forehead and released the shot. The thing's head blew up and Slash walked around collecting her trophies. Slash then walked up to the headless corpse of the first one they saw. She placed her hand on the cut that her knife had caused.

"You were a worthy prey. Rest and be reborn," Slash said. Her hand glowed and a small baby form of the creature appeared in front of her. Slash picked the baby and brought it to the ship. Spike followed her closely. Slash placed the creature in a large pen and put food in with it.

"Why keep it?" Spike asked.

"It was good prey it shall become good hunter," Slash said. The thing woke up and started eating. After a few minutes it stopped and tried to put its trunk on Slash's shoulder. "I shall call you Breaker," Slash said.

"When shall we start training the creature?" Spike asked.

"Now," Slash said holding up her hand. The pen walls disappeared, as did the ship. Slash picked Breaker up and took him to where his friends had died. Slash put Breaker down and she and Spike jumped into the trees. Breaker went up to one of the bodies and nudged it. Breaker then ran around the body a couple of times and roared. Suddenly Breaker hid behind one of the bodies when a giant snake creature appeared. The snake went up to one of the bodies and started to swallow the body. Slash and Spike watched as Breaker came out from behind one of the bodies and charged the snake. The snake hissed as one of Breaker's tusks hit its side. The snake turned around and hissed at Breaker. Breaker drove his tusk further into the snake's skin. The snake hissed and drove its head forward toward Breaker. Spike was about to dive down to stop the snake when Slash held him back.

"You think that Breaker can't take care of himself? Watch," Slash said. Spike turned and watched as Breaker jumped back as the snake's head hit the ground where Breaker had been. Breaker reared up and pounded on the snake's head. A sickening crack was heard and the snake's skull caved in. Slash jumped down and walked over to Breaker. Breaker roared at her and she paused before making calming clicking noises. Breaker walked slowly up to her and put his trunk on her shoulder.

"Come Spike, we are going to a different part of this world to hunt," Slash said. They walked to a giant lake. Slash eased into the water. Breaker followed her Spike right behind him. They made it past the lake and found themselves in a desert. Slash walked forward and quickly cloaked. Spike went invisible and Breaker ran forward. A sand twister appeared and headed straight for Breaker. A cry was suddenly heard from inside the twister and for a second the twister was covered in red blood. The next second the twister disappeared and in the middle there was a scorpion like creature without the tip of his tail. Slash appeared her wrist blades out and covered in blood. Spike appeared beside her and Slash purred. The creature twisted its head looking at Slash and Spike to Breaker. Finally it seemed to decide to go for Breaker. It charged and Breaker set his feet into the sand and watched as the scorpion got closer. Spike jumped forward as Breaker thrust his tusks into the scorpion's soft underbelly. Spike cut the scorpion's head off with his tail before landing a little bit away his tail covered in blood. Breaker shook his head and the corpse fell off his tusks.

"Good teamwork if I do say so myself," Slash said.

"Yes the little one is useful," Spike said. Breaker roared happily.

"That is my good little boy," Slash said petting Breaker. Spike came up to Slash's side and nusseled her. "That was good my big strong protector," Slash said hugging Spike. Spike growled lightly. They parted and continued walking across the desert. They made it to a cave and stepped in to rest. Slash went farthest into the cave and found a small lake in the back. Breaker walked up to the lake and began drinking. Suddenly a tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Breaker. Slash was then captured. Slash roared and Spike ran up. A tentacle tried to grab Spike but Spike slashed his tail forward and cut the tentacle in half. Purple blood poured from the tentacle.

"Slash! Breaker!" Spike cried jumping at them.

"Grab Breaker and get back to the ship I will be there in a little bit!" Slash cried. Spike nodded and he bit through the tentacle holding Breaker. Spike then grabbed Breaker and Spike ran as fast as he could back to the ship. He jumped over most of the lake and crashed through the forest back to the ship. He put Breaker back in his cage and quickly threw up the ship's shields.

"Father! Mother! Come to your child and help her in her time of need!" Slash cried. Suddenly a giant alien queen and an eight-foot tall predator appeared at the edge of the lake.

"Release my daughter you creature!" the Queen roared. Scar growled and pulled out his disk. The water shook and a giant octopus came from the depths of the water. Scar threw his disk and cut Slash free. Slash landed next to the Queen and the Queen picked her up.

"Mother it is time to kill this thing," Slash said. The Queen put Slash down and reared up to her full height. Slash pulled out her knife and stood ready to fight. The octopus sent five of his tentacles to try to capture Slash, Spike, and the Queen. Slash jumped up and cut the tentacle that was going for her in half. Scar threw his disk and cut the one going at him. The Queen waited until the three tentacles were near and then she whipped her tail forward and cut all the tentacles. The octopus roared and tried to sink back into the lake.

"No you don't!" Slash said raising her hand. Scar put his hand behind Slash's and the Queen put her hand behind Scar's. Slash closed her eyes as a giant blast erupted from her hand and blew up the octopus. The blast then spread over the planet destroying most of the living things. Scar and the Queen the disappeared. Slash ran back to the ship and they took off for the next planet.


	3. Mindless Slaughter chapter 3

Mindless Slaughter chapter 3

I love writing this and I love getting reviews. So please review! Or I could send Slash and Spike to kill all of you! Either way I'm happy!

Slash's ship landed on a 75 water planet. They got off after Slash was fully armed. They walked a little bit and found a city. Slash cloaked and Spike went invisible. Breaker slowly walked into the city. Soon screams came up from the city. Slash and Spike ran forward into the city to find Breaker cornering a creature.

"A human! I never thought I would ever see an actual normal human!" Slash cried.

"That scrawny thing is a human?" Spike asked.

"Quiet," Slash said holding out her disk. Suddenly a blaring went through the part of the city they were in. Bright lights flashed and a police car pulled up in front of Breaker and the human. A man came from the police car and pulled out his gun. Breaker reared up and roared. Slash threw her disk at the gun and cut off the barrel.

"What the hell!" the police officer cried. Slash grabbed her disk and jumped down. Spike stayed on the building. Breaker ran over to Slash and put his trunk on her shoulder. "What the fuck!" the police officer cried as Slash decloaked.

Slash pushed a button on her wrist computer and the police officer's voice came out saying, "What the hell!" The police officer paled at this and he ran to his car. He quickly drove away as he called for help. Slash walked up to the human Breaker had cornered and said in her own voice, "You may go now you are not worthy prey." The human nodded and ran like the devil was at his heels. Slash laughed and sent Breaker to hide in the shadows. Soon more police cars came and people came out guns at the ready. "This should be fun!" Slash laughed. Slash pulled out her spear and extended the blades. You could smell the fear radiating off all of the police officers. Suddenly a shot rang out. Everyone look to the back to see one of the officers with his head cut clean off. Slash smiled under her mask and ran forward as one of the officers turned. Slash quickly plunged her spear into the man's spine. Slash then cloaked and roared. Breaker ran forward and impaled eight officers.

"What are these things?" one of the officers cried. Slash drove her wrist blades into one of the officer's heart. They quickly slaughtered all of the officers. Slash then started to collect her trophies. Spike came down and helped her. Breaker moved the bodies into piles. Soon Slash had all her trophies and they went back to the ship to rest. The returned to the spot they had killed all those people to find armored trucks and people in armor searching the area. Slash sent Spike back to the ship with Breaker. Slash then removed her armor and started clicking and muttering. Her body turned into that of a human.

"Help!" Slash cried. The people looked up and ran up to her.

"My god! Miss what happened to you? Lets get you some clothing, are you OK?" all of the armored people cried. Slash moaned and held her stomach.

"Something came up and hit me," Slash moaned again. One of the men helped her to her feet. They took her to a hospital and she didn't move or talk while they took her there.

"Miss we need you to tell the people what happened to you," one of the soldiers said.

Slash nodded and said, "I heard some screams and I came to check it out and something hit me from behind."

"What ever killed those men must of hit you, but why didn't it kill you?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It said something about me being female and not armed," Slash said. Slash then fainted.

Slash slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found she was alone. She quickly took out the IV and took off her gown. She then slipped under the bed and changed back into her normal form. Her armor appeared on her and she waited until a doctor came in and cried out that she wasn't there. One of the soldiers that were waiting outside ran in and saw Slash's tail from under the bed and shot it. Slash roared as the bullet penetrated her skin. Her florescent blood started to burn a hole in the floor.

"What the shit!" the soldier cried. Slash quickly cloaked and ran out of the room. She found a large group of soldiers outside her room. Her wrist blades came out with a sickening click. The soldiers all looked up and pulled out their guns. Slash smiled and snuck behind one of the strongest looking soldiers.

"Your skull will look good on my wall," Slash hissed before slamming her blades into his back. Blood spurted from his mouth and he shook before finally going limp. Slash pulled her blades out and moved away as the people shot at her. Slash grabbed her disk and threw it cutting off a large amount of heads. Slash then roared and scared off the remaining people. She then decloaked and collected her trophies. She then turned back to a human and laid down among the bodies. One of the remaining soldiers came around the corner.

"Not again!" he cried. He ran up to Slash and picked her up. "You are one lucky girl!" he said. More doctors and a couple of soldiers came around the corner.

"What happened here? Why are they all missing their skulls?" one of the doctors cried.

"Something grabbed me and ripped off my gown and IV and then slaughtered all these men and then dropped me!" Slash cried.

"Shit something is following this girl!" the solider that was holding her cried. Slash whimpered and sent a mental command to Spike to come get her. She felt Spike get Breaker and then follow her trail to the hospital. She felt that Spike was making Breaker invisible. She then heard the shouts as Breaker rammed through the front door. She then watched as the solider that was holding her ran forward with the others. Slash looked forward to see Spike killing people by the tens.

"Sorry Miss but I have to put you down now," the solider said. He put her down in a corner. Slash changed back quickly and she then cloaked. Slash walked behind Spike and grabbed him. Breaker ran up to them and Slash grabbed him. Slash then ran as fast as she could back to the ship.

"You got many trophies?" Spike asked. Slash nodded and removed her helmet.

"We shall leave for now while I clean up my trophies," Slash said. Spike nodded and they took off.

It had been a few days sense they started hovering behind the Earth's moon. Breaker and Spike were training. Slash was busy polishing her first skull that of a traitor alien queen. Slash got up and walked to the observatory over the training levels. She looked down to see Spike riding Breaker as they plowed through the training robots.

"It has been a while sense I let the boys have some fun," Slash said sitting down in front of the control panel. She tapped some buttons and watched as the robots started to dodge Spike's and Breaker's attacks. Spike looked up at her and nodded. Spike jumped off Breaker and lunged at one of the robots. The robot fell over and Spike ripped the head off. Breaker grabbed one of the robots with his trunk and crushed it. Spike jumped on a robot that was about to attack Breaker. The quickly destroyed the rest of the training robots. Spike and Breaker then walked out of the training room.

Slash walked up to them and said, "We shall rest while the ship prepares to return to the planet." Spike nodded and he walked wearily to his room. Breaker walked up to Slash and put his trunk in her hand. "Come Breaker it is time for rest," Slash said leading him to his pen. Breaker walked into his pen and laid down to rest. Slash then walked into Spike's room to rest.

The ship landed by a giant pyramid. The ship cloaked and Slash stepped out of the ship. Breaker walked up to her and she got on his back. Spike walked out and started forward. Breaker started moving after Spike. They reached a small settlement and Slash got off of Breaker.

"I shall see what this settlement is like," Slash said. Spike nodded and got on Breaker. Slash walked into the settlement. Slash watched as people came out and started to bow to her. "Take me to the leader of this village," Slash said. One of the people nodded and stood up. The villager started to walk. Slash followed him. They walked into a hut and Slash saw a girl sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. The girl stood up and then fell to her knee.

"Hello goddess," the girl said.

"You are the queen here?" Slash asked. The girl nodded and stepped backward. The girl picked up a fur. The girl turned the underside to Slash. Slash stared at a picture that looked like her. "So you knew of my coming," Slash said. The girl nodded yet again. "Do you have any more of these furs?" Slash questioned. The girl nodded and lifted two more furs. One showed Spike and the other showed Breaker. "Good, do you wish to see this god and god's pet?" Slash asked. The girl smiled and nodded quickly. "Then I shall take you to them," Slash said motioning the exit. Slash walked outside and the girl followed her. "I would like to know the name of the one who I show to my mate," Slash said.

"My name is Tetra," the girl said.

"Tetra is a very pretty name," Slash said. They made it to the edge of the village and Spike and Breaker appeared.

"Who is the human?" Spike asked.

"Her name is Tetra and she knows about all of us," Slash said.

"Great god and goddess of death I beg that you will bless us with your presence tonight for a festival in your honor," Tetra said suddenly. Slash looked at Spike and nodded.

Slash turned to Tetra and said, "We shall stay for the festival then we must return to the hunt." Tetra nodded and started walking back to the village. Spike got off of Breaker and Slash got on. Spike started following Tetra. Breaker followed directly after him. They were led to the center of the village. There they found the area being prepared for the festival. Slash sat down on a chair that had been brought out. Spike sat down on the sands next to her. Breaker took her other side. "Tetra how much longer till the festival?" Slash asked.

"A few things need to be prepared and then we shall start the festival," Tetra said. Slash nodded and started to pet Spike's head. They waited a few minutes and then Tetra came up to them again. "The festival is ready and will start with your permission," Tetra said. Slash nodded and stood up. Spike stood up with her. Breaker moved to Slash's side. They walked forward and saw that there was a feast of meat over a fire.

"Let us get this festival started!" Slash said. The people removed pieces of meat from the things over the fire. The food was brought to Slash, Spike, and Breaker. Slash removed her mask and placed the food in her mouth. Slash swallowed and said, "That was very good!" Spike picked his piece up and threw it in the air. His tongue lashed out and caught the food as it fell. He roared and started purring. Slash smiled and watched as Breaker put the meat in his mouth. He reared up and roared. "The god and goddess of death are very pleased," Slash said. Tetra smiled and bowed. Slash replaced her mask and reached into her belt. She pulled out one of her disks. She handed it to Tetra and said, "Throw it." Tetra nodded and threw it. The blades shot out as it flew and retracted as it returned.

"This is a wonderful weapon great goddess thank you!" Tetra cried. Slash nodded and got back on Breaker. Spike stood up and walked in front of Breaker.

"See ya later Tetra!" Slash said as Spike and Breaker started walking to the ship. Tetra waved to them as the sands blocked them from view. They made it back to the ship and Slash said, "We shall leave this planet for now."

Spike nodded and said, "I can't kill now and risk Tetra's tribes death." Breaker nodded his head. They walked onto the ship and Slash set the computer to take them to the alien planet. She then placed Breaker in his pen and crawled into bed with Spike.


	4. Mindless Slaughter chapter 4

Mindless Slaughter chapter 4

I don't own aliens or predators I only wish I did. I really don't care about reviews they simply make me happy. I don't need to be happy I have all my little friends in my head. This chapter has a little icky part so little kids stop when you are told to!

Slash's ship landed on the alien planet. Slash and Spike walked out of the ship. Breaker followed slowly.

"It is OK Breaker I won't let them hurt you," Slash said. Breaker ran up behind her as the scouting group came out of the ground.

"Sister Slash?" one of the aliens questioned.

"Little sister it is me, with my new pet tell the others not to harm him," Slash said. The drone nodded and the whole party turned and started off. "Breaker you go back to the ship I shall come back for you later," Slash said. Breaker ran back onto the ship. Slash and Spike followed the drones back to the hive. Slash and Spike went into the hive and Slash transformed into her alien form. Slash and Spike scurried onto the ceiling and quickly went to the queen's chamber. There the queen and Scar were having a conversation. "Hello Mother, Father," Slash said.

"Slash my dear baby," the queen hissed. Slash walked up to the queen and the queen patted her on the head.

"Slash did you have many kills?" Scar asked.

"Yes Father I made many kills, I was wondering if there were any new renegade queens that need to be killed?" Slash purred.

"We have been having trouble with a queen to the south of the hive she has been kidnapping the predator warriors sent to talk to Scar," the queen said.

"Great do I get to kill?" Slash asked.

"Kill if she refuses to release her prisoners," the queen hissed.

"Be careful if this queen has been able to take down a predator warrior then she is powerful," Scar said. Slash nodded and Spike walked up to the queen.

"Mother," Spike said.

"Spike, I hope you have been taking care of my dear Slash," the queen said.

"I have taken care of Slash as well as I could," Spike said.

"Come Spike we are going," Slash said from the entrance.

Spike walked up to Slash and they exited the hive. Slash returned to her normal form and they walked to where the traitor queen's hive was. As the neared it aliens came out and blocked their entrance.

"Why have you come here?" one of the aliens asked.

"Your queen, dearest brother, has been kidnapping my Father's people we simply wish for their return," Slash said. The aliens parted and allowed Slash and Spike to enter the hive. Slash quickly entered the queen's chamber and said, "I come to free the predator's you have captured return them to the surface or I shall be forced to kill you and take this hive under my control!" A shadow in the corner of the room moved and out came a very large queen.

"Why would I return the next generation of my warriors to one such as you?" the queen hissed.

"Because if you don't I will be forced to kill you," Slash said calmly.

"You little tramp you think you can kill me?" the queen roared.

"Yes, now return the predators," Slash said.

"Take them," The queen roared and the bodies of four predators where thrown at Slash. Slash looked down at them to see they had holes in their chests.

"So you used them to make new aliens, hybrids," Slash said. Four large aliens came out from behind the queen. "So you are the new hybrids, lets see if you can take a true hybrid," Slash said taking out her spear. The hybrids ran at Slash and Slash smashed her spear on their heads knocking them out. "Your warriors have failed you now you will allow me passage out of this hive or I will be forced to take control of the hive," Slash said.

"Never! I will take you and make you into a host," the queen roared. The queen charged at Slash. Slash jumped up and drove her spear into the queen's head. Slash's wrist blades clicked out and Slash charged taking out one of the queen's arms. The queen roared and slashed Slash's side. Slash's blood landed on the queen's side and started to burn her flesh away. "How?" the queen cried.

"My blood is more acidic then yours," Slash said. The queen roared and charged Slash again. Slash held up her hand and said, "I don't usually use this ability but you are worth it!" A light appeared in Slash's hand and turned into a sword. Slash thrust her sword forward. A light erupted from the tip of the sword and cut the queen in half. Slash roared and picked up the skull. The hybrids woke up and walked over to Slash.

"You have killed our mother you are now the leader of the hive," the hybrid said.

"Bring the predator bodies to the surface, then order the hive to ask my mother for eggs when necessary but to wait until my return," Slash said. The hybrids nodded and set to the tasks assigned to them.

Spike walked up to Slash and asked, "This is the first hive you have taken control of, how do you plan on making eggs for the hive?"

"With the help of my king," Slash said petting Spike's head.

"My queen the predator bodies have been moved to the surface," a male hybrid said as he walked in.

"Good inform the hive that I will be bringing some of the warriors to bring more hosts to the planet," Slash said.

"Yes my queen," the hybrid said walking off.

"Were will we go?" Spike asked.

"To a colony," Slash said.

"What kind of colony?" Spike asked.

"A zoo colony, a scientific study of animals colony, I don't really know but we will get strong hosts for my hive," Slash said.

Warning a little sick here!

"As you wish my queen," Spike said. Slash transformed into her alien form and moved up to Spike. "Slash," Spike questioned.

"I haven't felt pleasure in a while," Slash hissed placing her clawed hand on Spike's head.

"Slash, what has gotten into you?" Spike asked.

"Nothing much, I'm simply in heat," Slash said. Slash picked Spike up and moved to a darker corner of the room. Slash placed Spike above her. "Please," Slash whispered. Slash placed her hand on Spike's leg. Spike groaned.

"Slash," Spike hissed. Slash pushed her hips against Spike's. Spike clenched his teeth to hold back a screech. Slash pushed her hips harder against Spike's. Spike placed his head by Slash's and he ground his hips against hers. Slash moaned and moved her hand to between his legs. Spike hissed and a rod came out from its protective covering. "Are you sure you are ready?" Spike asked panting.

"For this? I was born for this," Slash responded. Spike nodded and plunged into her opening. Slash moaned and moved to match Spike's pace. Slash's hands moved all over Spike's chest. Spike moved his head and moved faster. Slash put her fangs on Spike's throat. Spike growled and yet again increased his pace. Soon it was over. Slash stood up and returned to her normal form. Spike lay there panting.

"Spike you OK?" Slash asked kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine but you can take that much?" Spike breathed.

"As I said I was made for this," Slash said.

"Time to go see Mother," Spike said getting up.

Ok you can read again!

Spike and Slash walked out of the hive. Slash walked up to the predator bodies and muttered over each of them. The bodies glowed and the holes healed and the predators sat up.

"How are we alive and who are you?" they asked groggily.

"You are alive because I returned the life to you and I am Slash the daughter of Scar," Slash said.

"You are Scar's daughter!" the predator cried.

"I will take you to my Father," Slash said. They walked to Slash's mother's hive and walked down to the queen's chamber.

"Hello," the queen said. The predator's hands twitched above their weapons.

"Mother," Slash said walking up to the queen and hugging her. The predators relaxed. Scar walked up to the predators and they went to the side room.

"So I see you killed the queen did you destroy the whole hive?" the queen asked.

"No mother she had made hybrids so I took control of the hive," Slash said.

"Good you will be going to get hosts I guess," the queen said.

"Yes mother I will get good hosts," Slash said.

"Of course you will," the queen said.

"I will be going with some of my new warriors," Slash said.

"Good luck," the queen said. Scar walked back out with the predators.

"Father I took control of the hive," Slash said happily.

"Good so you will be going to get more creatures for you hive," Scar said.

"Yes I would like your help choosing nine of the warriors," Slash said.

"Oh course," Scar said.

"We shall go now come Spike," Slash said. Spike and Scar walked after Slash. They made it to the hive and all of then aliens ran out to meet them. "I will choose ten of you to come with me for the hunt for hosts," Slash said.

The only female hybrid walked up, "I would be honored to help you my queen!"

"I was planning on taking you," Slash said. "I shall call you Sara," Slash said.

Sara nodded and asked, "What about the other hybrids?"

"They shall stay and protect the hive," Slash said. Sara nodded and Scar walked up to the aliens.

"I need the nine strongest warriors to step forward," Scar said. Eighteen warriors stepped forward. "Each of you get into pairs and fight," Scar said. The aliens paired up and fought to an inch of death. Scar pulled the winners away from the losers and set to healing the losers. The nine winners walked up to Slash.

"We will be glad to serve you queen," they said.

"Come we shall go now but one rule don't scare/attack/hurt Breaker," Slash said walking to the ship. Spike, Sara and the rest of the aliens followed her. They got on the ship and found Breaker sleeping in his pen. "Everyone find a room, the hive rooms are in the back my room is room #21. I will set the ship to go to the nearest source of prey," Slash said. The aliens moved into the hive rooms and huddled together. Spike went to his room and Sara took position in the room next to Slash's. Slash walked up to the computer and put in the auto drive. She then walked into her room to sleep.


	5. Mindless Slaughter chapter 5

Mindless Slaughter chapter 5

I would like to say that I have a sick mind and that if you think I am sick it is OK. I know I have a sick mind for god's sake I find aliens attractive! I don't own aliens/predators! I don't care to get bad reviews like my other story got but if you have a good review please tell me.

The ship was floating cloaked over a small colony. Slash woke up and went through the rooms waking everyone up. They walked up to the control room and Slash scanned the colony. She found a few creatures like Breaker, a few ape like creatures with horns, and a few humans.

"This shall be a good hunt," Slash said.

"We shall make good children from these creatures," Spike said.

"Sara organize the aliens we are going in," Slash ordered. Sara organized the aliens into hunting groups. Slash moved the ship onto the colony and they came off the ship. "Breaker we need you to go in and get as many alive as you can," Slash said. Breaker ran in and smashed through the security doors. Slash transformed into her alien form, which had gotten larger. Slash moved into the colony and motioned Spike and Sara in. Sara and Spike moved forward and crawled onto the ceiling. Slash then motioned for the other aliens to go in and they followed Sara and Spike onto the ceiling. Slash watched as the group split into smaller units and went into the ventilation. Slash then followed the trail Breaker left. She found a few humans with their legs torn off gasping. Slash walked over to them and paralyzed them with her tail. She then dragged them into the ship in one of the hive rooms. She then went back in and to where Breaker was. She found Breaker with his own kind. "Breaker are you OK?" Slash questioned. Breaker put his trunk on one of the others hides. "Breaker I am so sorry but I need to use them for the hive," Slash said. Breaker turned to her and put his trunk on her head. "Breaker calm down," Slash thought sending the message through the connection.

"Do you have to hurt them?" Breaker thought back.

"Yes but I will make it fast so they don't feel a thing," Slash responded.

"Thank you Mistress," Breaker thought. Breaker then removed his trunk from Slash's head and they looked up in time to see Sara's group come down through the ventilation.

"Sara be careful paralyze them we don't wish to hurt them," Slash said.

"Yes my queen," Sara said moving in for the hunt. The battle was quick as the aliens jumped on the creature's backs and jabbed their tails into the back of the neck paralyzing them. Slash called back the other groups to help carry the limp forms. They managed to drag the forms into the ship and in the same room as the humans.

"The ape-creatures will be difficult we will need to out-think them," Slash said. The group nodded and they slunk back into the colony. They made it to the ape cages and Slash found the strongest one. Slash motioned for the others to take care of the rest of the creatures. Slash walked up to the strongest one and stood there. The creature roared and charged Slash. Slash jumped and landed on the creatures back. A crack was heard and the creature collapsed. Slash looked around and found that one of her warriors had broken her arm. Slash walked up to the warrior and held the warriors arm and set it in the proper place. Slash then set the warrior back to her room. They then collected the bodies and dragged them to the room. Slash set up the controls to take them to the next colony. She then set everyone to put up the bodies on the wall and then to return to their rooms.

"You are going to try to lay eggs?" Spike asked.

"Yes my dear I have grown large enough to lay eggs," Slash said. Slash motioned everyone out of the room. Slash curled up and grew a small egg sack. She laid a total of twenty eggs. She then shed the egg sack. She dug small holes in the floor and carefully placed the eggs in. She then returned to her normal form. One of the humans woke up then.

"What the hell!" the human cried.

"Oh you woke up," Slash said.

"You appear human please help me," the man cried.

"Human? Me?" Slash laughed at the thought.

"Your not human?" the man cried.

"No I am not human nor am I an alien or predator," Slash said.

"Then what are you?" the man cried.

"I am a hybrid and you are now a new member of my hive," Slash said as one of her eggs opened. The man cried out as the face-hugger jumped on him. The next human woke up to hear the last ones screams.

"What is going on?" the lady cried.

"Why do you people keep waking up?" Slash questioned herself.

"I don't want to die!" the woman cried.

"You will not truly 'die' you will be reborn as my child," Slash said as the next egg opened up. The woman cried as the face-hugger attached itself. One of Breaker's kind woke up then and Slash quickly put it back to sleep before the face-hugger attached. So now there was two humans left, three elephant creatures and twelve ape creatures. Slash watched as the rest of her eggs opened and attached themselves to their hosts. Slash settled down to rest.

Slash woke up to hear a cracking. She stood up in front of the first two humans that woke up. She watched as their chest bulged and two chest-bursters came out. Slash picked them up and held them close to her.

"Mama," they whispered.

"Yes mama is here," Slash whispered back. Slash turned to her queen form and dug a little pit in the floor. She placed the two babies in the pit and moved back to where the bodies were. She ripped the dead bodies off the wall and placed them in the pit with the babies. She then turned to the elephant creature. It was starting to wake up as the child inside stirred. Slash quickly put it back to sleep as the child burst free. This child was larger than its brother and sister. Slash picked it up and huddled it close to her heart.

"Mama, where is mama?" the little one cried.

Slash purred and said, "Mama is right here little one."

"Mama!" the child cried purring. Slash put this child in with his brother and sister who had already grown slightly. This continued for the rest of the chest-bursters. Slash put all the creatures to sleep before the chest-burster came out except for the large ape. Slash smiled as her last daughter came tearing out from the ape's chest. The ape roared loud enough to slightly shake the ship. Slash walked up to the baby; she was smaller then her ten brothers and nine sisters.

"My little one, I shall call you Dragon, after my sister," Slash purred.

"Mama," Dragon purred.

"My sweet little Dragon," Slash said putting Dragon in a sling around her chest. Slash walked up to the pit and found all her babies had mostly become full grown. The first two were already climbing out of the pit. Slash helped the others out of the pit and then brought them to the room the other aliens use. She then walked into Spike's room. She found Spike curled up in a corner of the bed. "Spike," Slash whispered.

Spike woke up with a jolt he twisted around and said, "Oh Slash it is you who is the little one?"

"Spike this is Dragon our daughter," Slash said.

"Papa," Dragon said. Spike purred and put his head near Dragon's.

"She is much smaller then her brothers and sisters," Slash said.

"What host did she come from?" Spike asked.

"The large ape," Slash responded.

"That large demon birthed this small angel?" Spike questioned.

"I don't know how but yes," Slash said.

"Hungry," Dragon whispered. Slash quickly returned to the birthing room Spike in tow. She walked up to the large apes body and ripped a piece off. She held it in front of Dragon's mouth and Dragon quickly took a bite. "Good," Dragon hissed. Slash purred and went to her room.

"My little one soon you shall be full grown and shall serve me as your brothers and sisters do," Slash said.

"Mama," Dragon whispered drifting into sleep.


	6. Mindless Slaughter chapter 6

Mindless Slaughter chapter 6

This story has gotten very few reviews but I am fine with that! I don't own aliens or predators.

Dragon woke after her first shed. She was now slightly larger then she was before.

"Mama," Dragon whispered. Slash stirred and stood up.

"You have grown little one," Slash said.

"Why am I not as big as brothers and sisters?" Dragon asked.

"Mama don't know why but Mama sure you will be helpful to the hive," Slash said. Dragon nodded and pointed with her newly developed hands at the blinking console.

"What does that mean Mama?" Dragon asked. Slash walked up to the console and pushed some buttons. A picture popped up of a human ship.

"Dragon get Papa," Slash said. Dragon crawled out of her pouch and crawled to Spike's room. Spike came out carrying Dragon.

"What is it?" Spike asked as Dragon crawled back into her pouch.

"A human war ship," Slash said pointing at the picture.

Suddenly a message popped up, "What ever life-form aboard that ship return the captive humans and we shall allow you passage."

Slash typed in the computer, "What do you want with dead people?"

"What do you mean dead!" the responding message cried.

"My children killed them," Slash typed back. An image popped up on the screen of a man in uniform.

"My name is General Dorr, what do you mean your children killed them what kind of species are you?" Dorr asked. Slash typed into the computer and a camera moved to face her. The image of Dorr looked scared when the computer started sending the video image over. "You are an alien but aliens can't fly spaceships!" Dorr cried.

"Me an alien? I am not an alien," Slash said. Slash then transformed into her normal form.

"What are you and why do you carry an alien child?" Dorr cried.

"I am the child of an alien and a predator and this is my child," Slash said. "Now will you let us pass or do we have to take over your ship?" Slash asked.

"You may pass," Dorr said. Slash pushed some buttons and the ship started moving again. Slash watched the screen. Dorr's ship moved a centimeter. Slash quickly pushed the shield button as a blast came from Dorr's ship and hit the shield. "Damn!" Dorr cried.

"I am the daughter of a predator I have a predator ship and predator weapons," Slash said punching a couple of buttons. A large gun came from the ship's side and fired a blast destroying Dorr's ship.

"So is there any colonies near?" Spike asked. Slash pushed another button and a scanner started up.

"There is a large colony to the right but we don't have the forces to take them, we do have the forces to take the colony to the left, a zoo colony with Earth animals," Slash said.

"The other children are fully grown," Spike said.

"Good there are a couple of strong animals on the zoo colony we will need more help then the last colony," Slash said. The ship moved to the left and cloaked. Slash moved through the rooms waking everyone up. The ship landed on the colony. Slash turned back into her queen form. "Dragon hang on to Mama," Slash hissed. Dragon nodded and snuggled into her pouch. Slash walked up to the door and punched the card reader. The door sparked and opened up. Slash motioned the others in but stopped Breaker before he entered, "You wait here and keep the people from leaving." Slash then charged into the colony. She ran straight to the people running. She ran up to the only person with a gun. She ripped the gun out of his hands. She then whipped her tail out breaking his knees. One of her warriors jumped on the man and started to drag him to the ship. Slash moved forward and found the master control room for the doors. She pushed the door open button. She looked at the monitors as the tigers, lions, elephants, bears, monkeys, wolves, and dogs exited their cages. Slash then moved to the area where all her children were. She organized them and sent the strongest into the area the animals were in first. After the room quieted down she sent in the human made aliens. They started dragging the bodies to the ship. Slash then sent the rest of her warriors in and followed them. She found a few of her children hurt. She walked up to them and started to carry them back to the ship. They made it to the ship and Slash placed the children in a hive room to heal. She then returned to the colony and went to the breeding center. There she found a camara, a mix of a lion, snake, and eagle. "Shh creature I won't hurt you," Slash purred.

The camara looked at her and hissed out, "What are you creature where are my care takers?"

"I am a hybrid like you, my name is Slash. Your care takers are dead if you will allow me I will care for you," Slash hissed.

"Kitty!" Dragon laughed looking at the camara.

"What is that creature," the camara cried.

"That is my daughter and what is your name creature?" Slash asked.

"I have no name," the camara said.

"Kitty!" Dragon laughed again.

"That shall be your name, Kitty," Slash said finding the open button on the control panel. Kitty walked out of his cage and walked up to Slash and Dragon. Dragon reached out one of her small arms and petted Kitty on the head. Kitty started purred and moved his head into Dragon's touch.

"I shall serve you for now," Kitty said.

"Good you stay here while I tell the rest of the family not to attack you," Slash said placing Dragon on Kitty's back. Slash then walked out of the room and told the nearest child about Kitty. The child then sent the message to the others. Soon Spike and Sara walked up to Slash. They walked into the room to find Dragon asleep on Kitty's back. "Kitty this is my mate Spike and my warrior Sara," Slash said.

"Hello Spike, Sara," Kitty said.

"So you are the new warrior for our queen," Sara said.

"You are a queen?" Kitty asked.

"Yes I am the queen of an alien hive," Slash said.

"So these are the aliens my caretakers were talking about," Kitty said.

Slash froze, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My care takers said they had found an alien hive and moved some aliens here," Kitty said.

"Sara, Spike we have got to find these aliens," Slash roared.

"What is wrong," Kitty asked.

"They may be a part of my hive," Slash said. Slash then tapped into the main computer logs.

"We have found a nest of some sort," the computer log started. "The robots have not come back from the nest we are beginning to worry. We have sent some hunters into the nest. The hunters have returned with strange black creatures! These aliens have acidic blood we will run further tests. The aliens seem to be learning. The aliens have escaped we have sealed off the area!" the computer stopped.

"So they are smart aliens," Slash said. Slash's eyes turned to the monitor and saw Sara and Spike trying to break a door leading to where the aliens were kept. Slash sent one of her stronger children to help them. Slash then led Kitty to the ship and found him a room. She picked Dragon off his back and put her back in her pouch. She then hurried back to the colony and ran to where Sara, Spike and her child were. She found them still smashing at the door. "Move," Slash said. They moved out of the way. Slash then charged the door smashing it down. They slowly walked in. Slash roared and a group of ten aliens appeared.

"You are a queen?" one of the aliens asked.

"I am the daughter of the head queen," Slash said.

"But your blood it is different then ours?" the alien questioned.

"I am the child of the head queen and a predator," Slash said.

"A predator!" the aliens cried.

"Yes now who is your queen?" Slash asked.

"Our queen was killed by the hunters sent into our nest," the aliens said.

"I am sorry to hear that," Slash said.

"We will serve you," the aliens said.

"Good we have taken the creatures from this colony we shall leave," Slash said. They went back to the ship and the new aliens introduced themselves to the rest of the group. Slash moved to the room that all the creatures were dragged to. She counted 50 creatures captured. She grew a larger egg sack and laid 55 eggs. She then shed the egg sack. She picked up the eggs and placed them in front of their hosts. She then dug holes in the floor and buried the extra eggs. She then returned to her normal form and walked up to the computer. "Computer auto drive to alien planet. Also send a distress message out from the colony," Slash said. Slash then yawned and went to Spike's room and curled up next to him. Dragon snuggled up between them.


	7. Mindless Slaughter chapter 7

Mindless Slaughter chapter 7 If you read this story you should read Dragon Child my first story it has a bit of an AVP twist in it. I don't own Aliens or Predators. Spike does something an alien can't do in this chapter please work with me! Sick bit again! Not as graphic as before. Side note: Lily is a vampire, Chi is a little girl, and Beth is very powerful spell caster, fighter, and is the eldest sister.

Slash's ship landed in front of her hive. Slash stepped down to be greeted by most of the hive.  
"Go to the back room and take the host bodies into the hive," Slash said. The aliens nodded and hurried into the ship. "Don't touch the camara," Slash called after them. Kitty walked off the ship and walked up to Slash. Breaker followed him carrying a dog body. "Breaker bring that body into the nursery," Slash said. Breaker nodded and moved into the hive.  
"So this is your hive?" Kitty asked.  
"Yes," Slash said.  
"It is very large. How do you control of them?" Kitty asked.  
"I killed their last queen so none fight back," Slash said.  
"You killed one of your own kind?" Kitty asked startled.  
"I have killed many traitor queens, she simply wouldn't allow me passage to exit her hive," Slash said. Slash stepped into the hive and moved down to the queen's room. She turned into her queen form and crawled up the wall. There she dug a large hole in the wall. "That is your room," Slash said. Kitty flew up to it and judged it.  
"It will do for now," Kitty said.  
"Kitty!" Dragon said waking up. Kitty used his tail to lift Dragon out of the pouch and onto his back. Suddenly a cry rang through the hive. Slash jumped down and ran to where the cry came from. There she found the human that had the gun crying out in tune with the child within him. Their cries combined and were making a high pitched squeal.  
"Hush little baby," Slash purred. The child slowly stopped screeching. The human looked at Slash.  
"Please I beg you kill me," the human begged. Slash lifted her tail and slammed it through the man's head. Spike walked up to her and licked some of the blood off her tail. Slash froze up.  
"Slash what is wrong?" Spike asked licking her tail again. Slash's tail twitched. In an instant it curled up around Spike.  
"You know what that does to me," Slash purred.  
"Yes I do," Spike said. Slash pulled Spike closer and put her head close to his.  
"And I know what this does to you," Slash said as she started to purr. It was Spike's turn to freeze up. Slash removed her tail and slowly backed away. Slash crawled onto the ceiling and blended into the shadows. Spike slowly started moving. He looked around and stared at the spot where Slash was. He slowly started moving toward her. Slash stayed as still as she could. Spike made it to her and he climbed on top of her.  
"Slash," Spike purred. Slash started crawling back to her room. She kept freezing up as Spike placed his hand in different places. Finally she got to her room. They moved into the shadows. There they situated themselfs and slowly drew out each others pleasure. Finally they collapsed onto the floor.  
"You are truly my king," Slash panted. Slash then returned to her normal form and moved away from Spike.  
"What is wrong?" Spike asked.  
"The hive is too quiet," Slash said.  
"Your right," Spike said. Slash stepped out of the room and ran for the entrance. Spike followed behind her. They made it to the entrance and looked out to see most of the hive fighting a large group of humans. Slash moved forward rushing straight into the fray.  
"Kitty! Dragon! Sara! Breaker!" Slash cried. Slash jumped over one human that had gotten through and ran as fast as she could to where she heard a faint cry. She found Breaker with one of his legs twisted the wrong way. Sara was standing over him fighting off the humans. "Breaker! Sara!" Slash cried.  
"My queen!" Sara cried blocking a blow from one of the humans.  
"No one hurts my family!" Slash cried. Slash's wrist blades came out and Slash drove them through the human who was attacking Sara. She quickly pulled them back out and jumped out of the way of gun fire. While in the air she spotted Spike fighting some humans trying to get at a wounded Kitty. Suddenly Slash heard a cry.  
"MAMA!" Dragon's voice rose above the chaos.  
"DRAGON!" Slash cried. Slash quickly looked around and saw a human running back to their ship holding Dragon. "My baby!" Slash cried. Slash started running toward the human with Dragon. A large amount of humans got in her way. "You will not get between me and my child!" Slash cried ramming her tail through one of the humans while grabbing her spear and decapitating a couple of people. She quickly turned on her cloaking device and jumped over the people. She ran up to the person holding Dragon and cried, "Dragon bite him!" The man cried out and held out his hand with Dragon dangling from it. Slash grabbed Dragon and placed her in her pouch. She then ran back to where Sara and Breaker were. She deactivated her cloaking.  
"My queen we are losing!" Sara cried.  
"Not for long!" Slash said. Slash crossed her arms and cried out, "Goddess of Death, bless me with your power! Mother! Father! Sisters!" A giant light flashed down behind the humans. Everyone stopped fighting to look as the light faded. There stood Slash's mom, Scar, their hive, a vampire, a little girl, and a girl with flowing black hair. "Lily! Chi! Beth!" Slash cried, "Help us"  
"Slash!" Beth cried slashing through some humans. Beth, Chi, and Lily ran up to Slash.  
"What happened here?" Lily asked.  
"I don't exactly know but my forces are being decimated!" Slash cried.  
"Well I haven't had any good blood in a while, I guess I could help!" Lily said jumping on the nearest human and biting into his neck.  
"This will be good practice," Chi said drawing a sword. Chi ran to where the humans had gathered and started cutting them down.  
"You want them as hosts?" Beth asked.  
"They are dishonorable they will not taint my hive with the children that would come from them," Slash said. Beth nodded and she started to float.  
"Oh powers of darkness bless me with your glory!" Beth cried. A black light surrounded Beth and Beth dived into the brawl. Slash picked Breaker up. She then ran to the hive and put Breaker down. She then ran out to where Kitty and Spike were. She helped Kitty stand and they moved to the hive. Slash then ran out to see the remaining humans being killed by Scar, and her mother.  
"Slash!" her mother cried.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Slash cried running up to them.  
"Grandma, Grandpa!" Dragon cried.  
"Who is the child?" Scar asked.  
"My daughter," Slash said.  
"She is very beautiful," her mother said.  
"She appears to have some predator blood in her that would explain why she is growing so slowly," Scar said scanning her.  
"She is truly my daughter," Slash whispered.  
"Mama," Dragon said curling up against Slash.  
"My hive will help yours to rebuild the collapsed tunnels," Slash's mom said.  
"What collapsed tunnels?" Slash questioned.  
"The humans came with bombs and destroyed some tunnels at the entrance," her mom said. Slash looked at her hive and saw some holes from where the tunnels collapsed.  
"They paid for their crimes with their lifes," Slash hissed. Spike walked up to Slash.  
"We lost many children, but none of ours," Spike said.  
"How are Breaker and Kitty doing?" Slash asked.  
"They are doing well. Breaker is calling for you," Spike said. Slash nodded and went to where she left Breaker.  
She put her hand on his head and asked, "How you doing"  
"Not so good Mistress," Breaker thought.  
"I shall heal you," Slash said. Slash moved her hands so they rested lightly on Breaker's wound. She started to mutter and a light spread from her fingers. Breaker's wound closed.  
"Thank you Mistress," Breaker thought. Slash removed her hands as Beth walked in. Lily and Chi were behind her.  
"They wanted to say good-bye before they left," Beth said. Lily and Chi walked up to Slash.  
"See ya later sis," they said. They hugged.  
"Later," Slash said as they vanished.  
"So you have become more powerful," Beth said.  
"Yes," Slash said.  
"How powerful?" Beth asked.  
"I can control my energy a little better and my life giving skills have become more acute," Slash said.  
"Can you call upon your true powers yet?" Beth asked.  
"Not yet," Slash said.  
"I shall train you and your hive," Beth said. Slash smiled and hugged Beth.  
"Thank you dear sister!" Slash cried.  
"Come we had best see to that camara of yours," Beth said. 


	8. Mindless Slaughter chapter 8

Mindless Slaughter chapter 8

I don't own Aliens or Predators.

Slash was watching over the training. Beth was showing the aliens complex attack maneuvers and was putting the aliens into two groups.

"Slash I will need your help with the spell," Beth called out. Slash jumped down and walked up to Beth. "Hold out your hand," Beth said. Slash held out her hand and Beth put her hand above it. "Intuatonita protana," Beth said. A green haze floated onto the aliens. "Now then each group picks an area to defend," Beth said. Both groups of aliens moved to the opposite sides of the arena.

"What spell was that?" Slash asked.

"A spell that allows them to attack one another and not hurt each other," Beth said. "Now then fight!" Beth called out. The two alien groups started running at each other. They clashed and Beth turned to look at Slash. "What is is Slash?" Beth asked.

"I was wondering if I could select a few people to go on a hunt with me and you send us into the future?" Slash asked.

"Sure," Beth smiled. Slash walked to her room. She jumped up to where Kitty and Dragon were.

"Come on," Slash said putting Dragon in her pouch. Kitty stood up and followed her to Spike's room.

"What is it Slash?" Spike asked.

"We are going on a hunt," Slash said. They then found Sara and Breaker. They walked back to Beth and Beth looked them over.

"This is all you are bringing?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Slash said.

"Sure," Beth said walking outside. Beth then pointed at the air in front of her and a small ship materialized. "Get in," Beth said. They all piled in and Slash got to the controls. Beth then chanted a spell and the ship vanished.

The ship came out in space.

"Where are we?" Kitty asked.

"Around the planet Sitana, the year is 4002," Slash said tapping some controls. They landed on the planet. Slash cloaked the ship and they walked out. The ground shook and a giant came out of the trees.

"Interesting," Spike purred.

"Time to hunt!" Slash cried. Sara walked into the underbrush. Breaker moved after her. Kitty hunched down behind the giant's heal. "Spike get into the trees," Slash ordered. Spike hurried up. Slash then pulled out her spear. "Dragon you ready?" Slash asked.

"Yes Mommy," Dragon said gripping Slash's armor tightly. Slash nodded and jumped at the giant. She thrust her spear into the giant's stomach. Spike jumped out at the giant's face as it looked down. Sara and Breaker charged at its legs as Kitty slashed at the things heel. Their combined attacks forced the giant to fall over.

"He is nearly ours!" Sara yelled. Slash stood on the things chest and stared into its eyes.

"Goodbye," Slash said slamming her spear into the giant's heart. Slash then jumped down to the ground. "There has to be a human colony near," Slash said. They walked to the ship and Slash pushed some buttons. A map popped up. The computer shifted through the map zooming in.

"Human colony found," the computer said.

"Buckle up," Slash said. Everyone got in place. The ship took off and Slash aimed it at the human colony. The ship cloaked as it neared the colony. They docked and Slash slowly walked out. It was silent. Slash motioned for the others to come out. Slash slunk into the ventilation shaft. She moved to the control station. She jumped down and turned on the computer.

"Last journal entry," the computer said.

"The creatures have slaughtered everyone! I have managed to seal them in the safe room. I know I won't survive. If anyone gets this message don't go near the safe room!" the voice said.

"The safe room?" Slash looked. Slash quickly pulled up a map. She located the safe room. There was at least one warm blooded animal in there. "Everyone to the end of the rear hallway," Slash said over the intercom. Slash then headed down to the safe room. When she got there everyone was waiting around the door. Slash put her hand on the door but quickly pulled it back. "Hot!" Slash cried.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Slash said. Slash released her wrist blades and slammed them into the door. Slash then ducked as flames shot out from the hole.

"What is in there?" Kitty asked. Slash picked up Dragon and handed her to Kitty.

"Stand back," she warned. Everyone backed up as Slash set up her cannon. She fired and quickly stepped back. A large shape came through the smoke. "Move!" Slash yelled as she jumped up. Everyone moved to the edges of the room. Kitty slunk down to the end of the hallway. A shot of flame came from the shape. It hit the wall next to Breaker. The smoke cleared and there was a large dragon. It was black with red eyes.

"Pretty," Dragon purred. The dragon turned to face her and Kitty. He took one step forward and Slash landed on its back.

"This will be fun," Slash said. The dragon noticed her on his back. He growled and spread his wings. He tried to bat her off him. Slash held on to the joints in his wings. The dragon tried to slam her into the wall but Slash held tighter. "Sara! Spike! Grab the tail!" Slash called out. Sara and Spike quickly jumped onto the tail and held on. Slash put one of her hands on the dragon's head. "What do you want to do?" Slash thought.

"Kill!" the dragon's thoughts shouted.

"I can help you kill," Slash responded. The dragon slowed its struggles.

"Why?" the dragon demanded.

"Because that is what I want to do as well," Slash said. The dragon stopped struggling.

"You kill?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, I kill. What is your name?" Slash asked.

"Draco," Draco said. Slash removed her hand the got off Draco. Sara and Spike got off Draco's tail. Kitty and Breaker walked up. Slash picked Dragon up and put her in her pouch.

"Everyone this is Draco, he will travel with us to help us kill," Slash said. Everyone greeted Draco and they went to the ship. The ship took off and Slash checked the map. "Lets see how Earth is doing," Slash said.

"What is Earth?" Sara asked.

"The humans original planet," Slash said. The ship quickly made it to a bluish planet. The ship landed. Slash stepped out and breathed in slightly. She started coughing.

"Slash!" Spike cried running out and handing her, her mask.

"Thank you Spike," Slash said putting it on. Slash looked down at Dragon to see her breathing slightly hard. "Sara get the extra mask!" Slash called out. Sara came out with a smaller mask. Slash put it on Dragon and the mask changed to match Dragon's face. Kitty, Breaker and Draco came out and could breath. "The air is bad for predators," Slash said.

"Aliens can handle a lot and it appears that Breaker, Draco and Kitty can handle it as well," Spike said.

"The masks help," Slash said. Slash stood up and started forward. Everyone followed her and they found the edge of the sea. Slash pulled out her spear and dipped the tip into the water. She quickly pulled it out to see the tip was slightly melted. "They polluted the planet," Slash said. Slash then opened her wrist computer. A map came up. Slash pushed some buttons and the map zoomed into a point about a mile from their location. Slash turned to look in that direction. "So that is where they are," Slash said. Breaker walked up to Slash. Slash got on his back and they started off. They passed a large amount of ruins. They finally found where the remaining humans were. The humans were in a building. Slash got off Breaker and opened the door. She slipped in and quickly closed the door. She creeped down the stairs. She walked over to a door. She peeked in and had to keep herself from gasping. The 'humans' were not looking human at all. They were more alien looking than Slash. They had tubes coming out of their faces. Their skin was purple and they had claws.

"Mommy what are those things?" Dragon whispered. The creatures twisted to look at Slash.

"Who are you?" one creature hissed.

"My name is Slash," Slash said.

"The thing you carry?" another moaned.

"My daughter," Slash said. One of the creatures came up. Slash scanned it and found it to be female.

"She is beautiful," she said. "What is her name?" she asked.

"Dragon," Slash said. "What happened to the planet?" Slash asked.

"War everyone dropped nuclear bombs on everyone. The only people who survived mutated greatly," the 'human' said.

Going to stop here!


End file.
